


Pande-Moan-Ium

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Andrew Underhill, Dom Lerenzo, Dom/sub, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Andrew, Top Lorenzo Rey, magic dildo, magic kink, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: A game of footsy under the table during Andrew and Lorenzo's first date leads to an unexpected but very much welcomed rendezvous in the bathroom of the club.Andrew puts the moan in Pandemonium.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Pande-Moan-Ium

**Author's Note:**

> This was another ramble on Twitter that turned into a fic. I was sharing a headcanon for @gaywoodandbine's TMI Tuesday a few weeks ago and got carried away as usual.

Andrew Underhill looks around the club from his comfortable leather couch, his gaze wandering over the sweaty mass of writhing bodies, bodies that sway and grind to the deep sensuous beat that pulses throughout the room. Feeling eyes on him from those nearby, and feeling like a bit of a loner, he searches the faces in the crowd for his date. 

Lorenzo Rey.

Andrew and Lorenzo are on their first date. At Pandemonium, of all places. Everything is going great. There's been plenty of eye contact. Drink and conversation have been flowing since Lorenzo set a quiet bubble of magic around them. There was even a bit of footsy going on under the table. So why is it taking so long for his date to return?

Lorenzo had excused himself to the restroom but Andrew is growing restless. It's been a while since he's gotten the D and longer still since he’s been out on an actual date. Plus, there are several not-so-subtle couples seated close to them. Hoping that Lorenzo hasn’t had a change of heart and ditched him, he decides to go and find what is taking the warlock so long. 

Finding his date coming out of the bathroom, Andrew doesn't miss the flush on Lorenzo's cheeks or the suspicious stain on Lorenzo's pants. Raising one eyebrow, he silently asks what's going on.

Knowing that he's been caught, Lorenzo leans in and whispers, "Your foot went a little too high during the last round of footsy. I had to come in here and sort myself out."

Andrew doesn't say a word. He simply presses one hand to Lorenzo's chest, pushing the warlock back into the bathroom, and cups Lorenzo's dick through his pants with the other.

"You started the party without me?" Andrew asks, smirking when Lorenzo takes the hint and locks the bathroom door with a snap of his fingers.

Lorenzo doesn't miss the way Andrew’s eyes glaze over at the use of Magic- or the way Andrew’s pupils dilate.

"You like magic?" Lorenzo asks, wondering if all Shadowhunters have the same predilections.

"It's hot," Andrew replies, biting into his lip, his eyes glazing over for another reason as he backs Lorenzo into one of the stalls.

"Tell me?" is all Lorenzo says, his hips rocking forward to push into Andrew's firmer grip.

"I shouldn't," Andrew says, the words coming out breathlessly when Lorenzo pushes his hand away. Lorenzo's hand comes to cup his dick instead. His eyelids flutter a little, from the way Lorenzo's hand flattens over his dick, fingers fondling his balls through his pants.

And from the memory.

Andrew gives in when Lorenzo raises one eyebrow.

"A couple of months ago, I was going through the CCTV at the Institute and I saw..." Andrew's words are cut off when Lorenzo unbuckles his belt, the warlock's hand sliding into the waistband of his pants and boxers. 

Andrew almost doesn't finish the sentence when Lorenzo's fingers wrap around his dick, jerking him right there in his pants.

"And you saw?" Lorenzo asks, pressing a sucking kiss to Andrew's neck, smirking into his skin when Andrew let's out a whimpering moan and rocks into his hand harder.

"I saw Magnus use his magic to tie Alec's hands behind his back in the training room. Magnus used his magic to tease Alec when they thought no one was looking," Andrew manages to grate out, grabbing Lorenzo's shoulders to steady himself, pushing into Lorenzo’s perfect grip a little faster. His balls are aching for release already and Lorenzo has only just started.

"Ah, sex magic," Lorenzo chuckles, his eyes lighting up with the possibilities. Tightening his grip when images and fantasies start parading through his head, he jerks Andrew with twisting tugs that have the shadowhunter panting in his ear.

Andrew almost cries out when Lorenzo let's go of his dick. Until Lorenzo pulls his hand out of his pants, undoes his button and zip, and spins him around.

"Do you want to try something?" Lorenzo asks, crowding Andrew into the wall of the bathroom stall, reaching around to stroke Andrew's dick again when Andrew let's out a soft, needy whine and drops his pants.

Andrew's fingers scrabble for purchase against the cold stall partition when Lorenzo takes his dick in one hand and starts massaging his balls with the other, Lorenzo pressed up against his back, arms reaching around to accomplish the task. 

The breath on the nape of Andrew's neck is already hot but when he feels something cool and soothing against his hole, something slippery, seeking entrance, he turns his head to look at Lorenzo.

"Magic," is all Lorenzo says. He has shaped his magic into a dildo, cone-shaped, slimmer at the tip and wider at the base. A dildo that he can make as long as he wants, or as long as Andrew can take inside him.

Andrew lets out a gasping moan when the magic gently pushes into him, his legs shaking from the intrusion but his ass slowly pushing back to open himself up and take more of it in.

"Do you like taking my magic in your ass, Andrew?" Lorenzo asks, his lips clamping onto Andrew's ear lobe when Andrew just nods and takes more of it in. "You like it when strange warlock’s fuck you in bathrooms with their magic?" 

Lorenzo slowly opens Andrew up with twisting thrusts, sucking kisses into the side of Andrew's neck when Andrew starts begging for more.

"I like it when you fuck me with your magic," Andrew gasps, rolling his hips in the limited space that he has to fuck into Lorenzo's hand, and back on his magic. He can feel Lorenzo's hard dick digging into his thigh so he gropes blindly until he's able to shove his hand down Lorenzo's designer jeans.

"That's it, open that pretty ass of yours up, on my magic. You can take a little more, can't you Andrew?" Lorenzo asks, fucking deeper into Andrew's clenching hole with every lewd, husky moan that escapes the Shadowhunter. He can feel Andrew's insides with his magic, curling the dildo and sending a vibrating hum into Andrew's prostate.

"Don't act like you aren't as desperate as me," Andrew replies breathlessly to Lorenzo's self-satisfied tone. He pulls his hand out of Lorenzo's pants after getting a feel for what he's working with and elbows Lorenzo back a little. Another moan escapes when the magic curls over his prostate once more, his fingers curling and thighs jerking.

Turning when he has a bit more room, Andrew drops to his knees, gasping his approval out when Lorenzo's magic dildo continues to fuck him in the ass. Unable to stop his desperate gesture, he rips through the zipper and button of Lorenzo's jeans.

The second he has Lorenzo's dick free, bobbing in front of his face, Andrew licks the head with a few teasing kitten licks, his eyes drawn to the golden glow of Lorenzo's hands before sucking Lorenzo into the back of his throat.

Lorenzo's right hand finds Andrew's short blonde curls, his fingers combing into the shadowhunter’s hair with a firm grip, his magic still pounding into Andrew's ass. 

Curling the fingers of his free hand around Andrew’s chin to hold the shadowhunter’s head in place, Lorenzo begins to fuck Andrew's mouth, as hard as he's fucking the Shadowhunter's ass. It’s not like he can stop himself from pounding both holes when he looks down into those beautiful blue eyes and sees the mixture of desperation and pleasure there. They’re something to behold.

Andrew starts riding the magic in his ass, dragging deep breaths in through his nose as he adjusts his throat. He's never been spit-roasted before but the thought of Lorenzo using him for pleasure has his balls  _ aching _ . Reaching down, he starts jerking himself off, rolling his hips to take Lorenzo's magic deeper, uncaring of the drool that spills down his chin.

Lorenzo presses his magic into Andrew's prostate, hammering up the vibrations to twelve. He knows he's going to cum again, just from the gagging, gurgling sounds as he fucks Andrew's throat.

“You’re being so good for me, Andrew. You look so fucking perfect down there on you’re knees,” Lorezo huffs out, his hips bucking forward when Andrew lets out a soft whimper and clenches down on his magic.

It was a pleasant surprise to Lorenzo, to find how submissive Andrew had turned. Especially since it was Andrew who had approached him so confidently the first time they’d met. He didn’t know the shadowhunter had it in him, positive at the time that Andrew was the dominant type.

“You want more, don’t you?” Lorenzo asks, moaning when Andrew hollows his cheeks faster.

“‘ore.. ‘Ease,” Andrew tries to get the words out but they’re muffled by the cock in his throat. Rolling his hips, he shudders when Lorenzo rubs over his prostate with the magical dildo with a constant vibrating pressure that rumbles through his ass. 

Lorenzo blows his load right down Andrew's throat when Andrew cums, the Shadowhunter's tight rim squeezing around his magic, Andrew's whimpering moans building to a muffled crescendo around his dick. As connected as he is to his magic, he just can't help it, feeling Andrew’s pleasure from his touch as though it were his own.

Andrew paints the floor, and Lorenzo's expensive Italian leather shoes, white, cumming from the overload of sensations and the thought of his mouth and hole being used as a fuck toy. He pulls back off Lorenzo's dick, gasping for air, his eyes rolling back in his head when Lorenzo sends another wave of vibrations rippling through his prostate. His balls are still contracting.

Lorenzo eases off when he sees Andrew shudder, small adorable noises creeping up Andrew's throat. Reaching down, Lorenzo pulls Andrew to his feet, burying his face in Andrew's neck to try and get his breath back.

"Was that what you had in mind?" Lorenzo whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Andrew's throat when Andrew's head tilts back to rest against the wall.

"It's even better than I imagined. I want to do it again," Andrew replies, his voice hoarse and scratchy, his throat dry and aching in the best possible way. A way that will clearly tell him exactly where the warlock has been when he wakes up tomorrow. Just as surely as the throbbing ache in his puffy used rim. Something he’s very much looking forward to.

Andrew drops his head, Lorenzo catching his lips in a kiss that is surprisingly gentle, considering how Lorenzo just fucked his throat.

Lorenzo steals a few more kisses from Andrew's soft lips, smiling when he sees how thoroughly fucked out Andrew is. He doesn't even care about his shoes. He has a thousand more pairs where they came from. Snapping his fingers, he takes Andrew's hand in his own and drops a gift in the shadowhunter’s outstretched palm.

"What is it?" Andrew asks, smiling when Lorenzo steals another kiss, Lorenzo's arms snaking around his waist to hold him once more.

"You did say that this all came about because of some CCTV you watched? I thought you might like to see how pretty you look when you take my dick and my magic," Lorenzo says, smiling when an intrigued expression flits across Andrew's handsome features.

Andrew stares at the flash drive in his hand, wondering if its what he thinks it is.

"How about we go back to your place and watch it?" Andrew suggests, laughing when Lorenzo snaps his fingers, both of their pants flying up and doing themselves up before a wave of Lorenzo's hand has a portal opening up right there in the stall.

It doesn't take long for them to start exploring magic’s other uses when they watch themselves fuck on Lorenzo's projector screen, Lorenzo riding Andrew's dick on the comfy seats of his home theatre. He wants to see if Andrew can give as good as he takes.

And Andrew certainly doesn’t disappoint the warlock.

  
  
  



End file.
